


Mate

by Alee1997



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Full Moon, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Paranormal, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alee1997/pseuds/Alee1997
Summary: Keith knows that Pidge is his mate, but but has no idea how to tell her. However it all comes out right before the the full moon.





	Mate

 He dreamt of the forest as he had all his life. He was no longer Keith Kogane. Not a man made of flesh and blood, but a beast made of fur and moonlight. He could feel his paws dig into the soft earth with each step. The trees whizzed by as he ran and the wind caressing his fur. He knew the feeling all too well, the moon calling to him, to shed his mortal skin and run, hunt, and howl into the darkness as he was born to do.

   However even as he did, there was something at the end of the maze of trees that called him. It had no voice or sound, but the pull remained and all Keith knew was that he needed to find the source. As he ran, a familiar scent filled his nose. Pine, nuts, and flowers led him until he found a clearing, with a lone figure standing there. 

   The petite female turned to him, eyes gold and warm like a candles flame. She smiled and opened her arms and Keith went to her gladly. Her fingers ran themselves through the thick black fur, and Keith had never felt more at home.

 

    He woke with a start. 

    Damn dreams. It wasn't unusual for him to dream right before a full moon. But Pidge was the new addition in the past few weeks, and Keith wasn't sure why.

   Then his father's words echoed in his head. You've found a mate, boy. She's it. He groaned, the sound more growl like than anything else, as he buried his head into the pillow. 

    Mate. Mate. Mate.

    Keith didn't know the first thing about that. Despite all the journal's his mother had left behind for him, and his father's accounts, it was still not something he could not fully comprehend. It wasn't a matter of what he thought.The wolf side of him decided it's ideal partner, and it wanted Pidge. Not that he disliked the thought of it. But it felt odd. In the months he had known the biologist, Keith had told her his closely guarded secret, allowed her to study him, let her move into his home. It was all too much too fast. Keith had been too accustomed to being alone, and he wasn't sure how to handle any of these developments. 

   Reaching for his phone, Keith checked the time. A couple hours till sunset and the moon. He had to wake up and prepare. 

   Walking out the dark bedroom, his eyes adjusted to the lights in the living room and kitchen where Pidge was now.

   She was putting food into the dogs bowls when she heard him stumble in. “Evening sleeping beauty.”

   “Hey,” he greeted as he opened the microwave for the food he had left there. “How long have I been out?”

   “Couple hours.” Pidge looked at the stove top clock then out the window. “Getting ready?”

   He only nodded as he tore into the meat. 

   Pidge put away the dog food and flipped open the binder she seemed to always keep around. Keith knew it held her notes on him, she always consulted it in case she was learning something new or to see if it was all old news.

    “Do you usually sleep like a log before a full moon?”

    He nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Yep. Transforming takes a lot of energy. I need to rest and eat as much as possible. Or else I'll feel like dead weight.”

   Pidge nodded, looking him up and down. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on and she was probably looking at all the scars big and small that littered his torso. The product of years of hunting and prowling. 

   “Do you always feel tired, even if you do all the preparation?”

     Keith nodded, crossing his arms in thought. “Yep. It hurts like hell. And you're just left laying on the forest floor, legs like stones, having to keep your eyes open. It's not a fun time.” He pointed to the scar that ran down his left side. “I got this for being dumb and not prepping.”

    Pidge strode over and eyed the scar that stood out against his pale skin. Looking at him as if for permission, Keith nodded before she ran a finger along the length. He took a sharp intake of breath. Bad idea. “You must have been really dumb then.”

   He nodded. “Yep. I was young and wasn't paying attention to the moon cycles. I ran out the school fair and into the woods. I was stumbling around and passed out. Rolled down a particularly rocky hill. Pops found me all scratched up.” 

    Pidge looked saddened at the thought of him banged up on the forest floor. “It really was just you two, huh?”

    Keith nodded, trying to not think of the soft hands that lingered on his scarred skin. “You get used to it.”

    “Wolves thrive in packs.”

    “I had my dad, and Kosmo. We were a pack of three.” there a pause before adding, “Well make it four now.”

    Pidge tilted her head in confusion.

    “You're part of the pack now.” He grinned. That part of him that called out to her growled in approval. Mate or not, Pidge was part of the pack now. 

    Her face flushed red, and Keith could hear the frantic beat of her heart. Before he knew what he was doing, Keith leaned in closer to Pidge. Eyes closing as he felt her breath…

   He pulled back quickly. This wasn't how he wanted it to happen. Although Pidge looked shocked, her arms empty, the sight made his chest ache. 

   “What's wrong?” She asked. “Are you changing?”

    Keith shook his head. Although he was beginning to breathe heavily, the first signs of change. “No, no. It's just…” he had to get himself sorted. Pidge didn't know about the mate thing. He had to warn her, though he wasn't sure on how without scaring her.

***  
     Pidge did not understand why he was acting so strangely. Especially since it appearing they were about to go somewhere before he pulled back. Reaching out, Keith pulled away. His dark eyes slowly turning yellow as he looked at her hungrily.

    “Keith, tell me what is wrong.”

    “It's nothing, don't worry about it.” He turned away, hands holding onto the counter edge.

    “You aren't acting like it's nothing.” she stepped in front of him so he would look at her. “You've been acting weird. Why?”

   Keith shook his head. “I don't want to scare you.”

   Pidge could not help but roll her eyes. “There's very little at this point that will surprise me. Besides,” she added more gently. “I'm not afraid of you, Keith. Now just tell me what's wrong.”

   A silence enveloped the kitchen. Keith looked away from her as if he were contemplating something. Then he let out a deep sigh. “Mate.”

   “Mate?”

   “You're my mate.” his face went red and he looked everywhere but at her.

   Pidge was unsure of how to process that. Of course, she knew nothing of how it worked. But she would be lying if she said she did not find Keith attractive, or that she did not care for him. Looking up at him, Pidge had never seen Keith look so… ashamed.

   “Its ok Keith.” she reached out to touch his arm, to offer some sort of comfort, but he pulled away once more.

   “Look Pidge, I can't control…” he groaned. “I just want you to know not to worry. I'm not going to do anything weird. I only thought you should be warned.”

   Crossing her arms, Pidge leaned against the countertop next to him. “Why me?”

   Keith sighed and looked at the white tiled floor before shrugging. “To be honest, I don't know a damn thing on how it works. No one ever taught me. But…” he trailed off in thought. “what my mom's journals say, is that the wolf decides. That part of me knows what it needs, and when you find that person, than that is your mate. The one who has what you lack but equal in every way.” His face remained when he added, “The wolf, I, need you, Pidge.”

   There was a pause. Her heart raced a mile a minute. She had hoped for months that Keith had harbored something for her as well. Before she could dwell on it, Pidge said. “Ok.”

   “ok?” Keith raised a brow at her. “I tell you you're my mate and all you got is ‘ok?”

   Pidge rolled her eyes. “what if I said I'm ok with that?”

   “define what you mean.” He was finally looking at her again. “Ok can mean a lot of different things.”

   “I mean…” dear god, she could not believe the words coming out of her mouth. “I've liked you for a while now. So if you are willing to try, then I am too.”

    Now Pidge was the one to look away in embarrassment.  

   There was a low growl that Keith was making. The sound of it sent shivers down her spine. “You need to tell me no, Pidge.”

   She looked up at him, his eyes were now full yellow, he looked hungrier than ever. “Why?”

   “Because I doubt there's any going back after you say yes.” 

    Pidge couldn't help but grin and step a bit closer to him. “Yes.”

   That was all Keith needed to hear. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her, a pleased growl resonating from the back of his throat.

  Pidge wrapped her arms around his neck. It was only a moment before the world was scooped up from under her feet and Keith had planted her onto the countertop so he wouldn't have to lean down to kiss her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Pidge did her damndest to bring him closer to her. 

   Keith was a damn furnace, and everywhere she touched burned. Her fingers knotted themselves into his thick black hair as he kissed her neck. She could feel the scrape of fangs not quite out yet gently graze her skin. They pricked her flesh and pulled his hair in surprise, which earned her a pleased growl.

    Something caught on into her sweater, and looking down, Pidge saw the claws that began to sprout.

    “Keith…” she said warily as he continued trying to kiss every inch of her throat. 

    “Hhhm?” 

    “Claws. I think you're changing.”

    That was enough to get him out of the mood. He pulled away, and Pidge could see his yellow eyes, the sprouting fangs, and already sprouting a heavy amount of stubble.

    Looking out the kitchen window, his eyes widened in panic. Keith swore, voice significantly lower now. “I gotta go!” 

    “Wait for me!” Pidge called out as she slid off the countertop and made a mad grab for her field journal and a pen. “You promised I could watch this time!”

    He was already running out the door. “Keep up then!”

     Shoving her feet into a pair of boots, Pidge ran after him into the woods.

***

     Keith was only partially aware of Pidge behind him as he ran into the woods. Twigs and autumn leaves crunched beneath his bare feet as he ran. He had to make away from the house and road, or else risk being spotted. Despite the fact that people hardly ever drove by, it was better to be too cautious than not at all. 

    Bursting through the trees, Keith came into the clearing he usually changed in. His breathing was labored now, the chilly night air pricked his bare skin as he stared up at the sky. The newly risen moon looming over him.

    Keith doubled over in pain, landing on his knees, hands in the dirt. He watched as his arms sprouted pitch black fur and his nails steadily grew into claws.  He could feel the curve of his bones change and expand and flesh replaced with fur. Each major change more tiring than the last until it finally ended, and Keith let out a painful howl.

    Tired, he was so tired. His stomach growled but he couldn't get up to hunt.

     That's when he heard it. The shallow breaths. The heart racing like a frightened rabbits. 

     “Keith…?”

     Keith managed to turn and saw Pidge at the edge of the clearing. She never looked so small, so frail, so appetizing…

     The wolf moved on its it's own as it crawled its way towards her. The woman stood her ground and did not flinch as he made his way towards her. The closer he got, the more her scent filled his nostrils. She smelled like peanut butter and fresh pine. But all of it was buried under a smokiness that he recognized as his own.

      The wolf towered over her as he eyed her curiously and sniffed. Seeing all the red Mark's that littered the pale flesh of her neck. This woman reeked of him.

     Mate,mate,mate…

     the word echoed in his head and Keith recalled where and who he was once more. Pidge stared up at him with wide golden eyes, the only thing in the clearing that rivaled to moon above. He whined for her touch, and Pidge reached out for him. Hands tangled themselves into pitch black fur, and Keith never felt more at ease.


End file.
